Spoils Of War
by AuroraSilverthorne
Summary: Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger and the rangers are no more and Grumn has destroyed SPD. In order to survive and keep the vow he made to Cruger, Supreme Commander Fowler Birdy must do the unthinkable and join forces with his enemies, but to do that, he must first prove his loyalty by harming the one person he swore to protect, Kat Manx.


DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

WARNING: STORY CONTAINS FOUL LANGUAGE, VIOLENCE, AND RAPE!

This is what I think would happen if Grumn had actually won and Supreme Commander Birdy and Kat were the only two who survived SPD's initial downfall. I hope you enjoy!

…..

Everyone…all his friends and allies…gone. Anubis, Silverback, B-squad, Boom—even Piggy, all dead. Fowler Birdy stood beside Emperor Grumn, Cruger's last words echoing in his mind. _Protect her Birdy! Promise me that whatever happens, you'll keep her safe!_ Fragmented memories flew behind the pelican-like alien's eyes. Anubis clutching his wife Isenia's hand with one of his own while gripping the rusted metal rail of an old bridge of the emperor's ship with the other, Grumn's malicious laughter moments after he sent both Sirians plummeting to their doom.

_Earth is lost_.

Every criminal they'd ever apprehended had been set free. One offender in particular caught his eye, General Benagg, the man who'd destroyed Cruger's home world. The bastard dragged Doctor Katherine Manx out from beneath the rubble that had once been SPD's earth base. The cat-like alien fought against her captor, elbowing him in the face, a futile act that earned her a harsh kick to the ribs after he discarded her at Grumn's feet.

"Doctor Manx…" Grumn grinned, "How _nice_ to see you again. You remember Supreme Commander Birdy…"

Kat let her gaze slip from Grumn to SPD's once exulted leader. "Birdy? What…"

"He's one of us now," Morgana gloated.

"Not yet he isn't," Broodwing spat, "He must prove himself worthy of Emperor Grumn's trust before he joins us!"

"Broodwing is right," Grumn mused, "You're not through proving yourself, Birdy."

"I ordered SPD to surrender. What more do you want?" Birdy asked, keeping both his tone and expression callous.

His gaze never left Kat. He couldn't afford to show compassion, not in front of his enemies, elsewise they'd annihilate him. _I have to live! I promised Anubis I'd protect Kat_. And he couldn't do that if he was dead. Surely she would understand that.

Kat glared daggers at him. "Fowler Birdy, you treacherous bastard, Doggie trusted you! We all trusted you! You were supposed to be our leader!"

"Are you going to just stand there and let her talk to you that way?" Grumn asked, turning toward Birdy.

"You've got a big mouth Doc," Benagg snarled, "I think it's about time you put it to good use!"

Birdy watched Benagg pinned Kat down beneath him; saw the general reaching for the zipper of his pants.

_He means to rape her!_ "NO!"

Everyone froze.

"No?" Grumn demanded, "What do you mean, no?"

"I…"

Birdy knew what he had to do. This was a test—Grumn's exploit, though Benagg played a main role. They were pushing the supreme commander's boundaries, seeing how far he was willing to go, how badly he wanted to survive.

_Please forgive me Kat, but I made a promise, and if this is the only way to keep it…_

He looked directly into Grumn's glowing eyes, his voice taking on a sinister tone. "Let me do it."

Grumn seemed taken aback. "You…?" His tone became suspicious as he leaned in closer to Birdy. "Why…?"

Birdy scowled at Kat. "That little bitch was always talking back. It's about time she learned her place, and if anyone deserves the pleasure of putting her there, it's me."

Grumn narrowed his eyes. "You would violate her—an innocent woman, just to prove your loyalty to me?"

"Kat Manx is many things," Birdy replied coldly, "Innocent is not one of them, and besides…women are only good for one thing."

"And what, pray tell, is that?" Grumn asked.

Birdy gave no reply. Instead, he leapt at Kat, wrapping his hands in her dark curly brown hair, and slammed her face-first onto the ground. She fought against him, but he wrapped her in a choke hold, wedged his knee between her legs to force them apart.

"I've waited a long time for this," he said aloud, reaching down to unzip his pants.

Kat continued to fight him even though she knew her efforts were in vein. Birdy had no desire to harm his colleague. He considered Kat a friend, and at one time, had harbored feelings for her. He'd never said anything because he figured she'd have no interest in— as Doggie put it, an 'overstuffed pelican' like himself. His lack of enthusiasm was evident in the fact that his cock remained flaccid, yet no one knew that, though he was certain Kat would realize as much when she felt him inside her.

"Please forgive me," he whispered against her ear.

His first thrust made her scream. He was very well-endowed, a trait shared amongst the males of his species, and no doubt larger than any man she'd ever been with. Every thrust sent shards of pain through her loins. Kat cried out each time he entered her, and to his despair, begged him to stop. Hearing her whimpering pleas made bile rise up to the back of his throat.

Birdy closed his eyes and forced himself to swallow, told himself over and over again that what he was doing had to be done in order for them to survive. Despite the circumstances, his body reacted accordingly, spraying rivulets of semen, evidence of his "loyalty" to Grumn. He let it slip from Kat's vulva onto the ground where it formed a sticky gray-white puddle.

"Well done commander," Grumn commended, watching Birdy zip up his pants. "Benagg! Kill Doctor Manx and feed her body to Omni."

The evil general stepped forward, "Yes, emperor!"

Birdy drew his sword. "I don't think so."

"What is the meaning of this?" Grumn snarled, "You dare defy me?"

"I'm not defying you," Birdy replied calmly, "I just think killing her is a waste of talent. Why not keep her alive and use her skills to your advantage? Think about it, emperor. She'd be your weapons technician by day, my bed warmer at night."

Grumn chuckled. "Clever. I like you Birdy. You think ahead. Benagg! See that Supreme Commander Birdy has everything he requires."

Benagg frowned. "Sir?"

"Earth isn't the only planet I plan on conquering," Grumn declared, "I'll need someone to manage it while I'm away, and seeing as he's commanded SPD for years, I believe Birdy is more than capable of such a task, so prepare our troops. We leave first thing in the morning."

"What about the bitch?" Benagg snapped, jabbing a finger toward Kat.

"Leave her be," Grumn growled, "Like Birdy said, she's of more use to us alive." He turned to Birdy. "Let me know if she causes any trouble."

"No worries. I know exactly how to handle her," Birdy assured him.

…


End file.
